Lips of an Angel
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Kankuro is barely dealing with his and Kiba's break up.One fateful night, he decideds to press talk on his cell. Songfic. KankuroxKiba. Three-shot
1. Lips of an Angel

_Lips of an Angel_

Song written by: Hinder

Kankuro stared out his window into the late night sky, tears running down his face for the third time that night. Crying had become something normal for him lately, ever since Kiba had broken up with him, and in turn had shattered his heart. It had been a month, and Kankuro hadn't heard from Kiba since the break up.

Picking his phone up, he checked his messages. None. No one cared enough to see if he was okay, the only person who had cared was the one who hurt him in the first place. He put up a careless, cocky front and hid the pain underneath the façade. He opened his phone and look at the first contact on his list,_ Kiba Inuzuka_ it read. Wiping his tears he pressed the talk button, ignoring the time and just hoping to get his voicemail and hear that voice he so desperately loved.

The phone rang quietly through the room, waking Kiba from his deep slumber. Rubbing his eyes he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said, sitting up and leaning against the head board.

"Kiba?" The voice was quiet and deep, surprise the underlying tone.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Kankuro?" Kiba whispered in surprise, looking at the time. "It's past midnight!" The only response was an attempt to muffle a sob. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I miss you." Kankuro's quiet reply came as he muffled his sobs. "Can we talk?"

"I have to be quiet. Hinata's in the next room, and I don't want to wake her."__

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"Hinata?" Kankuro's chuckle was humorless. "Then this call was a waste. You're over me just like you said." Tears seemed to pour down his face even faster than before.

'_I don't know about that.'_ Kiba was shocked at the thought. Did he still have feelings for the boy on the other end of the line? _'No. I'm completely over him. I don't need him or want him anymore.'_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Kiba couldn't deny that he felt good talking to Kankuro for the first time in a long time. Kankuro hadn't returned his calls or talked to his since the break up.

Kankuro swung his legs over the side of his bed, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. It hurt so much to hear that voice, ripping his heart to pieces, but he just couldn't get enough of it.__

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"I shouldn't be talking to you right now." Kiba sighed, startling Kankuro somewhat. "It's not fair to Hinata."

"Don't go. Please!" Kankuro begged. "Just talk to me a while longer?" Kiba sighed, and silence was the only thing that came from either line. __

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

"How are you and what's his face?" Kiba asked, breaking the unbearable silence. "Won't he be mad if he finds you talking to me?"

"No, Sai doesn't know. What about you and Hinata?" Kankuro ignored the first question about he and Sai. He'd dumped the loser after the second date.

"No, she's fast asleep."

There was another silence before Kankuro asked one of his questions tentatively. "Do you think about me anymore? Dream of me?"

"Yeah, sometimes I guess. But I don't regret my choice. Why?"

'_Because I still dream of you.'_

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"So. . . Hinata, huh?" Kankuro continued, wanting to hear Kiba's voice a little bit longer.

"Yeah."

"Your guys happy?"

"Yeah." Kiba was lying to himself, but Kankuro had no idea. Truth was, Kiba hadn't been as happy with the break up as he pretended or thought he'd be. He did regret it, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.__

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

'_Why did he have to call?'_ Kiba thought with a sudden rush of anger. _'He's making me want him back!'_

"It's good to hear your voice." Kankuro said quietly. "I missed it. I miss you."__

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Kankuro, I'm sorry. I can't talk to you anymore tonight." Kiba said, standing and walking over to his window, pushing aside the curtains.

"Kiba, please!" Kankuro was desperate. "I know you want me back too! You have to, please!" Kankuro's tears came rushing back, tears he thought had dried up as he and Kiba had been talking.__

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kiba cried. "Haven't you wrecked enough havoc for one night?!' _'Stop making me love you!'_

"Kiba, I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you leave! Please come back to me!" Becoming hysterical Kankuro sat with his head between his knees, trying to ward off the feeling of being sick, and the pain crashing over him like waves. __

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"No, I have to go."

"Kiba!" Kankuro stood up. "Don't hang up!"

"Leave me alone Kankuro! I want nothing to do with you ever again!"__

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?

Kankuro heard a faint click and knew Kiba was gone. He toppled onto the bed crying his heart out.

Kiba meanwhile stood looking through the window. Tears flowed down his red fanged cheeks and he made no move to wipe them. The phone fell from his hand onto the floor, where it lay forgotten. _'Why'd he have to call?'_


	2. Red Light

_Red Light_

Song Written By: David Nail

Rain pounded down on Kankuro's red convertible. Very glad, as glad as he could be now, he had decided to put the hood up that day he sat at a red light on 121st and Konoha Lane. For some, this was just an ordinary red light, but for Kankuro, this where it all ended.

* * *

'This is the life! An awesome ride, a hot body, and a sexy boyfriend. My life rocks!'_ Kankuro grinned, peeking sideways at said boyfriend. Kiba sat there, the wind blowing through his chocolate colored hair as they drove down towards his house. His brown eyes were normally sparkling, his smile glinting, something that never seemed to stop dazzling Kankuro._

_**So this is how it ends  
This is where it all goes down  
This is what "I don't love you" feels like**_

_Today though, Kiba's smile was subdued, his eyes weary with what looked like exhaustion._

"_Hey Kiba? Something wrong?" Kankuro asked, pulling up to a stop light on 121__st__ and Konoha Lane. His arm was draped over the back of Kiba's seat, brushing casually against Kiba's shoulders. Kiba shook his head, continuing to stare out towards the sidewalk. A couple sat there on a bench, an old man dressed for church waited for the light so he could walk across the street, a baby in the car behind them wailed, un-soothed by his mothers gentle whispers.__****_

It ain't the middle of the night  
And it ain't even raining outside  
It ain't exactly what I had in mind  
For goodbye

"_You sure?" Kankuro persisted. Kiba took a deep breath, then turned to face his naïve boyfriend._

"_No Kankuro, I'm not sure. About anything anymore, but one thing." Kiba pulled the arm off the neck rest behind him and swiveled to face Kankuro as Kankuro faced him._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I can't do this anymore. We're through." __****_

At a red light in the sunshine  
On a Sunday  
Nothin' to say  
Don't even try

_He stared silently at Kiba, at a loss for words. _"Breaking up with me? What the hell?!"_ Kankuro felt as if he was suddenly spinning in utter turmoil. The sun was shining, they were on their way to hang out at Kiba's! It wasn't night, or raining, or anything of the sort._

_So he just sat there, staring. Kiba took another deep breath. "I'm sorry Kankuro. I can't go out with you anymore."__****_

Some are comin' home  
Some are leavin' town  
While my world's crashin' down  
On a Sunday  
In the sunshine  
At a red light

_Cars passed, people talked, acting like today was just an ordinary day. But it wasn't. Kankuro felt as if his whole world and meaning was gone. He was losing Kiba, something he had never wanted to do!__****_

I thought she was gonna say  
Somethin' about that couple kissin'  
Crossin' the street  
Or somethin' about this beautiful day

"_Wait, Kiba. Whoa, what the hell are you talking about?" He finally stuttered out. Kiba shook his head. _

"_We are through Kankuro. I'm breaking up with you. We're finished. Done." Kiba stated multiple ways, ripping pieces of my heart apart with every word. _

_The weather was nice, I had expected him to say something about that, about the couple displaying their affection for each other by publicly shoving their tongues down each other's throat. _

"_Kiba, I don't understand. Why?" He whispered.__****_

But she just looked me in the eye  
Said it's over  
Didn't try to lie  
Or pick a fight  
I might have seen it comin' that way

"_You're not right for me. We just don't belong together."_

"_That's such utter crap Kiba! And you know it!"_

"_I refuse to lie or fight with you Kankuro!"_

"_Too late!" I hissed out.__****_

But at a red light in the sunshine  
On a Sunday  
Nothin' to say  
Don't even try

"_Kankuro, Stop. Save yourself some embarrassment." Kiba snarled, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Just tell me why then!" Kankuro replied heatedly. "I deserve to know!"_

"_I'm not gay." Kiba turned his head to the side again, so I couldn't read his expression. I let out a bark of humorless laughter, a wild look in my eyes._

"_Like hell you aren't!" He said. "That's why you've made out with me, right?" Kiba's next words stung, like a bee stinging the heart._

"_It was a mistake I will never make again. I love someone else." Kankuro stared wide eyed at Kiba, his eyes pleading, while Kiba's were emotionless.__****_

Some are comin' home  
Some are leavin' town  
While my world's crashin' down  
On a Sunday  
In the sunshine  
At a red light

"_You don't mean that." He whispered, his voice begging._

"_I do."_

_Kankuro shook his head, his eyes beginning to burn with tears. "No, you said you loved me!"_

"_I made a mistake. You didn't really think people at our age could really know what love is did you?" He snorted, his voice cold._

"_Kiba-!"_

"_Good bye." Kiba unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, slamming it behind him as he walked away across the street towards the park, then he just disappeared.__****_

There's a momma calmin' down a little baby  
In the backseat in front of me  
There's an old man dressed in his Sunday best  
Just waitin' on green  
But I can't see, gettin' past

_Kankuro couldn't see anything around him, the baby that was shrieking in the car behind him was drown out. The people talking disappeared, the man at the stoplight gone. The only thing he could see was Kiba leaving, and his voice saying._

'_It was a mistake.'__****_

This red light  
In the sunshine  
On a Sunday  
Nothin' to say  
Don't even try

_The light turned green and cars around him drove off, heading towards homes and stores. Getting people where they needed to be, happy people without a care in the world._

_Not Kankuro. He just sat there, staring again at the steering wheel, trying to wrap his poor head around what just happened. The cars honking behind him meant little to him as he sat in his own little pit of despair.__****_

Some are comin' home  
Some are leavin' town  
While my world's crashin' down  
On a Sunday in the sunshine

_Kiba was leaving him forever. He had done something wrong, and now his one love was gone. Kankuro couldn't believe what had just happened, sitting and waiting for reality to strike him dead. He just sat.__****_

At a red light in the sunshine  
On a Sunday  
Nothin' to say  
Don't even try

_Was there something he could say? Something he could do? No. Nothing. Kiba was gone, just up and left like everyone in Kankuro's life. His mother. His father. His uncle. And now Kiba. __****_

Some are comin' home  
Some are leavin' town  
While my world's crashin' down  
On a Sunday  
In the sunshine  
At a red light 

_Everyone milled about, doing what needed to be done. But not Kankuro. He didn't move an inch from where he was. Not when the police came, not when his friends came, not when Gaara and Temari had came. He moved nowhere, hoping desperately that Kiba would come back._

_**At a red light**_

_He had lost Kiba forever, his one and only love. The only person he cared for._

_**At a red light**_

_He lost the meaning of his life, his future, everything important to him was gone._

_**At a red light**_

_Kankuro lost himself._


	3. Your Everything

Kiba just sat there and stared into his coffee cup. Time had passed since the incident with Kankuro, time Kiba thought would make him feel better. He thought that the separation would make him happy. He thought he'd be able to concentrate on high school more, focus on his job, and just make his life easier. It was simple to say that it had all gone wrong.

He had been fired from work. Apparently you can't tune the vet that your helping out in a surgery in favor of day dreaming. He grades were dwindling downward, having lost his study buddy. The only thing Kiba had been able to think about was Kankuro.

_'Why is this happening to me?'_ Kiba thought miserably. _'All's I wanted was to have everything be less complicated.'_

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
that I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
what I never felt with anyone else _

Kiba sighed as he thought about Kankuro. The time he had met Kankuro, and the cocky boy had immediately began 'courting' Kiba, as Kankuro put it. The Ferris wheel ride where they shared their first kiss, sweetly and gently. The night they had first made love to each other, under the stars on a beach in Venice. (A treat from Kiba's parents to the loving couple)

Tears pricked Kiba's eyes at those fond memories, memories of the one person he hadn't realized was so important to him until it was too late. _'Kankuro. . .'_ Making one of the snappy decisions he was known for in his group of friends, Kiba stood, grabbing his keys and leaving the now cold coffee on the table.

It was raining as he got into his car, flashbacks of the many kisses and make out sessions they two had stolen raced back to him. Pushing the burning sensation of tears down, Kiba drove off.

_I wanna give back what you've given to me and  
I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me  
who I really am  
I wanna be more than just your man_

Pulling up in front of the apartment Kankuro stayed at, Kiba jumped out, using a old newspaper he had found on the floor of his car to shield his head from the onslaught of rain. He walked past the doorman, into the elevator and pressed the same button he had pressed many times before. As the elevator soared up, Kiba looked out the glass window wall of the elevator shaft, watching as the city was drenched in a thick coating of water.

The elevator chimed, the doors opening as Kiba moved forward. Walking down the hall, he stopped in front of a room with its usual three gold symbols. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. No answer. He knocked again, and yet again there was no answer. Hesitantly, Kiba twisted the knob to find it locked.

'_Damn it!'_ He almost turned and left right then, but as he began back to the elevator his hands went in his pocket. Stopping, he pulled out his key ring. On it were his house key, car key, mailbox key, and. . . Kankuro's spare apartment key! Running back to the room, he unlocked it. He walked in, turning the lights on as he made his way to sit on the living room couch. So he sat. The time passed by slowly as the clock ticked. It was almost four when it hit Kiba.__

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails and  
be the hand that lifts your veil  
be the moon that moves your tide  
the sun comin' up in your eyes  
be the wheel that never rusts  
be the spark that lights you up  
all that you've been dreaming of and more  
so much more  
I wanna be your everything 

Kiba wanted- no needed Kankuro. He LOVED him! A sob caught in his throat as his hand came up to cover his mouth, his eyes shutting tightly as all those old memories once again played through his head. Every time Kankuro hugged him, kissed him, made love to him, or just held him! It was always there, but Kiba had been too blind to notice it!

He wanted to be Kankuro's boyfriend. His friend, his lover, and one day his husband! He wanted to be Kankuro's everything, because Kankuro was his everything. His life held no meaning anymore, like a light had just been turned off. Instead of groping around in the dark, why not just flip the switch? Why not just get Kankuro back?

_When you wake up  
I'll be the first thing you see and  
when it gets dark  
you can reach out to me _

The door was opening in the hall, letting Kiba know someone was home. Kankuro entered the room, moving into the kitchen to set down two grocery bags. He was beautiful, standing there dripping water on the tile floor. His hand came up to run through his hair, and Kiba wanted to be that hand. Kiba stood slowly, arms wrapped around his front. Kankuro slipped his shoes off, still not noticing Kiba was there.

"Kankuro. . ."

Kankuro's head shot up, turning and meeting eye to eye with Kiba. For just a moment time seemed to stand still as there gazes locked. Kankuro slowly moved around the counter that separated the living room and kitchen, moving sluggishly across the carpet.

"Kiba?"

_I'll cherish your words and  
I'll finish your thoughts and  
I'll be your compass baby  
when you get lost _

"I'm here Kankuro, and I'm so sorry." Kiba's voice broke halfway through, but he didn't care. He walked forward till he was standing in front of Kankuro. "I'm so, so sorry."

Kankuro shook his head and closed his eyes before looking down at the brunet in front of him. He was here? "W-What are you here for?" He cursed himself for stuttering.

"I know I screwed up. . . I made a mistake, and I want to fix it. If you'll let me." Kiba's eyes filled again, thinking about the horrible things he had said to Kankuro on the phone. "I-I want you, no. I need you back. I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his arms around Kankuro's waist suddenly, face pressed into his chest. Slowly the tears leaked out, his shoulders shook.

Kankuro's eyes widened, arms coming up to circle his ex-boyfriend immediately. "W-What?"

"I need you back! Your m-my world, and I-I can't live without you." Kiba pushed the rest of the tears down, he had to be a man. __

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails and  
be the hand that lifts your veil  
be the moon that moves your tide  
the sun comin up in your eyes  
be the wheel that never rusts  
be the spark that lights you up  
all that you've been dreaming of and more  
so much more  
I wanna be your everything 

"Kiba, I can't just take you back!" Kankuro released the boy and began pacing. "You were cruel!"

"I know! I said some horrible things!" Kiba interrupted. "And I ask you at least forgive me. I don't blame you if you don't want me back." He pushed the tears down again, thinking of all the lonely nights and days without Kankuro.

"I have to forgive you! I can't not!" Kankuro sat on the sofa. "But why the sudden turn of events?" Kiba sat in the chair across from him, a teary smile on his face.

"I've realized what a fool I was, and figured out just how much you meant to me."He took a deep breath. "I love you Sabaku No Kankuro." Kankuro's eyes widened for the second time that night. "Do you still love me?"__

I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
be the spark that lights you up  
all that you've been dreaming of and more  
so much more 

"Of course." He whispered. "But what about Hinata?"

"There will never be Hinata and I. I'm too head over heels in love with you." Kiba's red scars on his cheeks began to blend with the blush on his face.

"Good." Kankuro stood, and grabbed Kiba's hand, hauling him to his feet.

"Kankuro? What the-!" Kiba was silenced by lips pressed against his.

_I wanna be your everything _

He let his eyes fall closed, arms coming up and around Kankuro's neck. Soon a tongue prodded at his closed lips, and with a sigh he opened them, allowing Kankuro entrance.

_I wanna be your everything _

Kankuro remapped out his puppy's mouth, smiling slightly. He was finally home. Home in his worlds arms.

_I wanna be your everything_

Kiba was Kankuro's everything.

**~OWARI~**

**I hope you all enjoyed my little saga of songfics! I'm working on Mirror Image and The Prince and the Slave now that this is finished! Took me forever to get out, and I apologize! I just couldn't find the perfect song! Well, thanks for reading! And please REVIEW! By the way- If Kiba was OOC, he was supposed to be! ^-^**


End file.
